halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Klithan
The Klithan is the title given to the Supreme Leader of The Saulosian Directorate and its territories. The first ever Klithan was Kornak Altos, who formed the nation after the Destruction of the Kingdoms. The title is given through succession and it requires the reciever to be well versed in warfare, intelligent, skilled, and will not cower in the face of battle. Only two Klithans were executed for not completing these requirements, and with that, their names were wiped away and is now forgotten. If there is no successor to the throne, the Generals and Overseers of the Saulosian Millitary may try to get it. To do this, they must take part in a tournament where all the participants take part in duels to the death. The last one standing is deemed the Klithan by the Conclave of 13. So far, there have been 35 Klithans that have ruled, 2 who have fallen from grace. Kornak, Atsiv Stcaf, and the current Klithan are considered to be the greatest of them all. Under the Klithan is the Conclave of 13, who are basically the Klithan's advisory council. While the Klithan dictates the laws, the Conclave improve and enforce these laws. Rules the Klithan must follow The First Klithan crafted this set of rules, known as the Guideline, to guide his successors onward to greatness. However, the Guidelines did not come with him, he ruled as he deemed fit. *''Never show weakness to anyone. Even to the Conclave. If you show it, your rule will be deemed unworthy and will be eliminated.'' *''Follow the Conclave but never trust them. They may betray you. The Conclave could be your greatest ally or your worst enemy. It depends on what they see. They protect the Directorate as you do, if they see you as a threat, you will be missed. Don't disband or kill them. They are the ones who hold you up. If they fall, you will fall along with them.'' *''You must be versed in all types of warfare. If you fail in a campaign due to your strategy, unworthiness floats around you. Losing is only deemed fit due to numbers, technology, or traitors. But never tactics.'' *''During wartime or when you believe war is in the war, build up of your forces and technology is deemed as a necessary option. Remember, all Saulosians are ready to fight for the Directorate. Willing to lay down their lives for you. Never betray their trust, for they will bring the downfall of all of us.'' *''The way you rule must be balanced. Without balance, chaos will reign. Along with the rule of grace, comes the rule of ruthlessness. Too much of one of side will result in an imbalance. Too much of grace will make you seem weak into the eyes of our people. When they see weakness, doubts will come across their mind, making them less effective and not willing to follow. Too much of ruthlessness will cause the people to despise you. With their hatred, you have lost the faith of the people. The only ones that will follow will be the Conclave but they too will leave you when you are deemed as a threat. The only ones who will follow now will be the military. But they may try to get rid of you to pick a new leader, who will reign much better. Now remember this, never have too much of the side. Never. They must be balanced.'' Famous Klithans *Kornak Altos: The Great Ruler. He ruled until he died from old age. *Atsiv Stcaf: The Mad Ruler. He was the 14th Ruler of the Directorate. He ran into a group of 30 enemies and single-handedly slaughtered them with his axe, laughing maniacally. He crafted his own group called Death Givers. They were the biggest and most pyschotic Saulosians who were enhanced with mind and strength boosting drugs. This reportly drove them insane and they only followed orders from the Klithan. The Death Givers were only armed with a two-handed Saulosian Axe and a Disturbing Curved Blade strapped onto their right arm. They were known to run into battle, bellowing their death cries. After Atsiv's death, this group was disbanded, with the remaining members being sent into insane asylums. *Current Klithan